Someone Doesn't Like Me
by Dorkess42
Summary: JDA written by Awesome Dorkess and taby42. Result? JDA ensues, duh! Okay, down to buisiness. JD's riding Sasha alone in the middle of a snowy nowhere like the naive hottie he is, when he's hit by a car who then runs away!:O My... I mean... OUR BABY! Ahem.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Heya, this is mine (Awesome Dorkess) and Taby42's account. :cheer: We're doing this totally awesome idea where I write one chapter, then taby42, then me, then taby etc...

So, tell us what you think xD

This first chapter's by Moi, Awesome Dorkess xD

x-X-x

I'm not sure how long I've been lying here... half buried in freezing snow. Snow that can only be identified by the sheer, biting cold. Not by the colour no... the white/grey powder has long since turned a crimson colour which has been tormenting me all the time I've simply been laying here. you'd have thought I would have moved by now, but you know what? Snows a great insulator so I'm sort of encouraging it right now. After simply lying here for about three hours now, I've come to ignore the growing pain in my stomach and shoulder. I think I've accomplished something here seeing as it feels like knives piercing every square inch of said body parts. Oh, not to mention my foot isn't actually connected to a joint right now and is bent in some strange way... Ew.

I know I should be freezing but to be honest (and I know I should be worried about this) I'm kind of warm. The minute I noticed that, a thousand thoughts pooled into my head as to what it may suggest. Hypothermia was the first thought. But it could be anything from hypothermia to paralysis which would make me seriously screwed... well, more screwed than am now. Getting out of this alive to simply be still for the rest of my life... what's the point? I know people have cope with that, I know. But as a Doctor, stuff like that just isn't _meant _to happen. Doctor's aren't allowed to be sick or anything like that.

I find myself laughing hoarsely. I guess it's too late to be worrying about being sick, I've already gone and done that... and what the hell is wrong with my arm!? I...

One minute... oh dear... Arm pain... stomach pain... and if my BP was low...

Oh God...

I need my phone. Where is my phone? Dammit, I need my phone! I reach out into my pocket to find it completely empty, save for a few pieces of gum and a plastic ring out of an old cracker I found under the couch this morning. Oh God, where's my phone.

I turn my head to the left slightly and scan the snow around me. Ah! There it is! Is it... is it ringing? Oh crap it is! I reach out to get it, but my fingertips just miss it. Nonononononononoooo! I just need something to drag it closer. I quickly scan the area around my head before finding a stick near my ear. Using my good arm, I pick it up and slide it towards my still ringing phone.

"C'mon, c'mon, c'mon, c'mon..." I mutter as the stick pokes the phone before I can stop my hand from shaking too much. After my hand calms down a little, I lip the end of the stick around the back of my phone and slowly pull it towards me. Just as my numb hands pick it up, it goes onto answer machine. Oh for God's sake...

_"Yo, man, it's Turk. Why aren't you answering your Pager? You should hear right now, it's hilarious... terrifying... but hilarious..." _Sure enough, I could hear shouting in the background, "_Sorry, dude, I gotta go. If he sees me in here with my phone, I'm dead. Just wondering where you are. See yah Vanilla Bear."_

I stare at the phone for at least five minutes after that. Then it suddenly hit me... why the hell didn't I press answer when he was recording the message? It would have let me talk to Turk.

_Then call him back you idiot! _I think to myself. Oh yea... I'm really not thinking straight here...

I typed in his number but it wouldn't let me call. What!? Why isn't it... Oh for the love of...

No signal.

Great.

x-X-x

TBC

Sooooo... what did you think of taht? Should we carry on? Oh, btw, you may have seen a few other of my stories on scrubs, but this is Taby42's first fic xD Let's all cheer xD


	2. Chapter 2

taby42: Hello! Right, now it's time for MY chapter. Um, AwsomeDorkness has pretty much said everything, so I guess the only thing left so say is please review because we love em!

AwesomeDorkess: Hi, there were a few mistakes in my chapter which was the prvious one. I tried to change it but the changes didn't show up :O For example, I meant to say that this is taby42's first SCRUBS fic. There's loads of awesome Doctor Who stories on her account and they're so angsty, I found myself virtually huggin the monitor lol. Anyways, thanks for the reviews xD

The pills go in your mouth: Thanks xD We will continue xD

PaulMcCartney1: Aw yay xD thank you very much xD Here's the updation xD

Tenedor: Yay thanks xD

rabid-squirell-3: Hi again. - you follow my stories everywhere and I'm flattered and I'm blushing lol. Yes. Poor hot gu... I mean JD hehe. Continuing xD

xxx

I sigh as my arm flops back down on the snow, and the phone slips out of my hand. I close my eyes, sighing. This is not good. Not good at all. Not good not good not good… ow. I didn't even realise I was banging my head on the snow as I thought that. I must be completely out of it. Oh god… everything starts to blur as grey blobs appear at the edge of my vision. Not good. Right, time to get up, I think.

I try to sit up, but as soon as I do searing pain spreads through my body and I'm forced back down again. That could have gone better. I feel so light headed, even if I did manage to stand up I'd probably fall over again. Oh yea... and my ankle's dislocated... What the hell am I going to do? Bloody hit and run driver, selfish git. Am I just going to lay and wait here for someone to find me? I've been waiting long enough already, and I don't even know how long I was unconscious. At this rate I'll be a skeleton before anyone finds me… what a nice thought.

Aah, the grey blobs are back! I think it really is time to do something now.

I try to pull myself up again, and somehow manage to do it, despite the stabbing pains through my body. I'm too numb to feel anything now, anyway. Good old snow. Better than any painkiller at Sacred Heart.

I somehow manage to push myself onto my knees, then shakily to my feet. I stand up and wobble for a second, before falling to my knees again as the pain becomes too much and my legs buckle beneath me. I fall face first onto the ground and get a mouth full of snow. Great, now I'm inhaling a field. I quickly lift my head up and shake the snow off. A few metres in front of me I can see Sasha. She's completely battered, the handlebars and wheels all bent. Poor, poor Sasha. I'll have to mourn her later... Well it's not as if I was going to ride her back anyway in this state.

They grey blobs start to threaten as the edges of my vision again, and I decide to pull myself forward towards Sasha in an attempt to keep myself conscious. Quite what reaching the motorbike is going to achieve I don't know, but maybe I'll get some more inspiration when I get there.

Pain begins to slowly engulf my body again, as my make my painfully slow way to the bike. Finally I manage to reach it, and take a well-deserved rest. I can't even feel my leg anymore, and my insides feel like they're on fire and frozen solid at the same time. I take deep lungfuls of cold night air as I rest against my broken bike. I look around for the much hoped for inspiration, but nothing hits me. This is just brilliant. I'm stuck in the middle of nowhere, half-dead with a broken motorbike and a dead mobile phone, which I've just realised I left over where I was lying. Things can't get any worse than this.

Much to my surprise, it doesn't actually start raining. Instead it decides to snow. Well, that's better than rain. At least it's pretty. I watch in silence as the snowflakes settle on the trail of blood from here to where I was just now, freezing as red ice. The pain gently subsides again as it is numbed by the falling snowflakes landing on my body. I start to shiver, but don't have the energy to move or do anything about it. I need something to happen, please god, anything, give me a sign as to what I should do. I look up at the sky hoping for something, but all I see is falling snowflakes and my breath float away as it condenses in the cold air. There's a few stars starting to twinkle in the night sky, looking down at me. I bet somewhere up there there's some bug-eyed alien with a big magnifying glass looking at me laughing.

I look back down at the road again, which I'm conveniently sitting next to. If anyone drove past they'd probably think I was a junkie rather than a doctor. I'm supposed to be the one helping people in this position! How bloody ironic. I hate irony. Just when you think life is going great, bang! It throws its ugly head in front of your motorbike and you're the person you always hated.

Suddenly I hear something ringing. Is that my phone? It can't be, it has no signal and the battery died on me about to minutes ago...

Hang on, it's coming from my pocket. Joining the shrill sound of the Nokia ring tone is an odd vibrating sensation running down my good leg. I slowly reach down into my pocket and pull out my phone, and stare at it as it flashes in my frozen hand. That's so weird. I must be more out of it than I thought. Maybe half my brain fell out of my ear in the crash, I can't seem to think straight at all.

I press the green button, and slowly lift it to my ear. My arm aches as I try to hold it up, but I'm not concentrating on the pain. All I'm concentrating on is Turk's voice yelling at me from the other end of the phone line. I never thought I'd be so happy to hear his voice.

"Vanilla Bear! Where the hell are ya? Do you have any idea how late you are? Dr Cox is having a fit!" I can hear him yelling in the background, and what sounds like Elliot trying to calm him down. A weak smile comes to my face.

I try to speak, but all that comes from my mouth is blood. _What?_ Blood's not meant to come from your _mouth!_ Oh dear, not good. Not good at all. Just say something… anything…

But before I get to speak I suddenly find myself choking up monstrous amounts of blood, as it spills from my mouth down by body. I grimace as the taste of iron fills my mouth, and warm liquid runs down my chin.

"Woa! What happened? You ok man?" I hear Turk ask urgently down the phone. I try to sit up again and hold it to my ear, but I don't do a very good job of it, "JD!"

"Turk…" I manage to say, choking my guts up at the same time. "Oh God…" I start choking again and find it suddenly hard to breathe. Things just keep getting worse.

"Hey, JD calm down! You ok? What's happened? Where are you?" I find myself wheezing down the phone as I struggle to breathe.

"Help…" I choke out, my voice a hoarse whisper. No longer is Dr Cox ranting and raving in the background, but instead he's completely quiet, silenced by Turk's tone of voice. Or maybe he just left the room to intoxicate himself.

"Hey, what happened? Where are you?" he asks urgently. I have no idea where I am! The middle of bloody nowhere! Oh hang on, I passed a sign a while back. What did it say…?

"Victoria Way," I say quickly, before a coughing fit takes over my body again. I think that was it, Victoria Way. Or was it Victoria Road? Or maybe Victoria Avenue…

"Right, we're on our way, ok?" he says, and I nod, the fact that he won't be able to see me nodding having no impact on my brain. The grey blobs start to come back round my vision, this time blurring the road and snow in front of me, as I become suddenly light headed. I feel my grip on the phone loosening as m body weakens. "You there? JD?" I hear Turk ask, but I can't seem to answer. I manage to choke out one word before my world goes black and I slump to the ground.

"Help…"


End file.
